


Where the Fanners fan,  'Cause the Bees are just about As curious as a man!

by Kountoall



Series: Genma flirts and saves the worlds AU [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack, Family, Family Fluff, Konoha - Freeform, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Rare Pair, ambassador, bee puns, crack ship, konoha shenanigans, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kountoall/pseuds/Kountoall
Summary: Shibi reacted in a way he always trained not to do but this was his first experience dealing with Konoha-nin innate aptitude to get attracted to the nearest apex predator and well Shibi was not going to let his chance of a pretty human being leave him.Title from The Bee-Boy’s Song by Rudyard Kipling





	Where the Fanners fan,  'Cause the Bees are just about As curious as a man!

After the death of his wife, Shibi spends most of his time taking care of his young son who was perfect. Little Shino was exactly what Shibi needed for the year after his wife's death. It was a quiet year getting over his wife’s death and a nice break from everything but, as it was, they needed him on the field. The Kyuubi attack killed many nin and the rest needed to pick up the slack. His cousin was left to watch his son while he went to the border of Kumo. 

Konoha was very worried about Kumo using the attack for their own advantage. With the Aburame clan ability to track and analyze chakra and not having a Kekkei Genkai, they were the perfect fit and the one who was the best of their clan was well Shibi.

Going through the Yugakure and staying on the border of Kumo is where Shibi set up camp it was the easiest way for Kumo to get to the leaf village they couldn’t go through the water, Mist would not allow it. 

Shibi stayed there was a week before he actually notices someone with a high chakra count before where it was mostly low Chunin keeping up to date on the border. They were singing... no more like talking with a tune. It caught Shibi off guard the chakra was warm and felt like a warning and his kikaichū were humming they wanted to eat the chakra they felt.

“That’s right it’s Killer Bee! Coming home in Glee! Come from a battle with a tail beast inside of ME!”

It wasn’t quite a melody but Shibi liked the way it seemed to go together. Maybe because his kikaichū felt the danger also coming off of him or it could be that Shibi saw something he wanted to obtain. Shibi reacted in a way he always trained not to do but this was his first experience dealing with Konoha-nin innate aptitude to get attracted to the nearest apex predator and well Shibi was not going to let his chance of a pretty human being leave him.

Now maybe another Konoha Nin may have been classy about it but Shibi was not a subtle being and did what he knew the best, talk about bugs. “Bee mine. Bee my love. Bee my drone. Bee my honey. Bee my queen.” 

Killer Bee expected an ambush instead he gets this Konoha Nin telling him about bugs.

“I don’t know what you mean. I ain’t being your Queen!” 

They were at a stand still. Shibi not taking Bee’s less that enthusiastic reaction for what is was.

“Gimme a buzz and I'll bee yours.”

Bee really didn't seem to get the idea of what Shibi was trying to say to him. Bee is not the type to attack someone who isn’t attacking him or his village though it was really weird for a Konoha-nin to be so close to the border.

“What are you doing? Tell me before I start swinging?”

* * *

They left with a scuffle more though Shibi was really just trying to get his hands on Killer Bee. Killer Bee made it back to Kumo to give Raikage Ay the mission report and gave Ay a long account about how a Konoha Nin was so weird. 

“That Konoha Nin was Wack. But I gave him a smack.” 

Ay so irritated about Bee and his rapping he had no idea what he did to deserve this as a punishment.

“Bee Stop your ludicrous rapping or I’LL USE THE IRON CLAW ON YOU. Now don’t worry much about the Konoha-nin it’s just something they do. They just hit on anything deadly and pretty. He was probably just trying to ask you on a date”

Bee was out the door faster than Ay could Grab him. 

“Bee has got a Date! Don’t wait up Late!”

* * *

It took a day and a half to catch up to the Shibi’s camp and luckily caught up to him before Shibi was heading back.

“OI are you into me! If so we can agree you and Bee would be Filthy” Bee said with a wink. 

Shibi was excited Bee took his affection to heart.

“I’m the flower, you’re the bee. Why don’t you suck the sweet pollen right out of me?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn’t take that long for them to start bonding and even with Shibi walking back to Konoha Bee was right next to him. It was what Killer Bee always wanted; romance, someone to go home to, love him and with Shibi, he felt like he got it.

“Bee, I have a son a home would you like to meet him when we get to Konoha?”

Shibi was so excited to have this pretty Nin. He was perfect to Shibi his dark skin made his white hair and eyes stand out more and Shibi couldn’t stop staring at his beauty. Gemma got a missing Nin from Mist why can’t Shibi get the pretty Kumo Nin.

Bee, on the other hand, was so excited Shibi came with a SON! A built-in family. 

“You have a son! This will be fun! My Hun!”

* * *

It was known as the ‘kumo family incident’ as the Raikage was angry at Konoha for taking their Jinchuuriki and his brother and threatened to start a war unless his brother was returned. Shibi was unwilling to let the love of his life leave him and his son, who was already bonded with Killer Bee.

Sarutobi the poor hokage, was dying of a headache from being stupefy at his own Nin, who was a clan head was trying to keep a jinchuuriki from an ‘enemy’ village out of love. It was worst than Gemma causing a loyal Mist Nin to become a missing Nin. Sarutobi was trying to force Shibi into giving him up but Bee would not have it. They were his tiny little family.

It ended with Bee making his brother come for a visit and showing him his new family and how happy he was and how good it would be to have a Nin here as an ambassador for their interests. What really swayed him though, was Shino his soon to be nephew who adored his Uncle and was just the perfect baby.

They were some documents signed that Killer Bee was an ambassador to Konoha and couldn’t be forced to take missions he didn’t like and when he died or near died Kumo will get to keep his Sealed tailed demon.

All in all, it was everything they could have hoped for. With Killer Bee as an ambassador the Hyuga affair did not happen. All because Shibi fell in love with a pretty deadly thing. 

* * *

Shino’s fathers walked him to school on his first day. They were proud of their baby. His Uncle the Raikage already sent him a Kumo Hitai-ate. With a note telling him how proud he was. It was said the last time they went to visit Ay there was a picture on his desk of Shino and him. Ay is very much a doting Uncle. While Shibi didn’t let Shino have the Hitai-ate he did put it on the wall for Shino to have in his room.

It was a perfect life for Shino so when his class made everyone introduced themselves Shino not realizing his family was strange, so he told them the truth.

“My name is Shino Aburame. I have two Fathers who I love very much and a favorite Uncle who I don’t see a lot because he’s the Raikage.”

Mayhem ensued. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh thanks for reading and I love comments and will answer them all~. Again thanks to by friends at thecrackening http://thecrackening.tumblr.com/ I'm admin Ammy if you want to talk. Thanks to blackkat for being queen.


End file.
